1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more specifically to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that includes a tempered glass plate with an anti-reflection film that may prevent static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various studies replacing existing fossil fuels have been undertaken in order to solve upcoming energy problems. In particular, a diversity of research focuses on utilization of natural energy sources such as wind power, nuclear power, solar power, etc. to replace petroleum resources expected to be exhausted within a few tens of years.
As various portable devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, and laptop computers, are developed in recent years, thin and light-weight flat panel display devices which may be applied to these portable devices are increasingly becoming demanded. These flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD devices), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), all being intensively studied, and especially LCD devices gain popularity thanks to mass production technologies, easy-to-handle driving means, and easiness to implement high quality.
The LCD device provides various display modes based on the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, however, TN mode LCD devices are generally used because of many advantages such as easiness to display black and white, rapid response speed, and low driving voltages. In a TN mode LCD device, liquid crystal molecules arranged parallel to a substrate are aligned substantially perpendicular to the substrate when a voltage is applied to the LCD device. Accordingly, there occurs a problem of decreasing view angles upon application of the voltage due to anisotropy in refractive index of the liquid crystal molecules.
There have been recently suggested LCD devices having various modes, which features wide view angles to address these problems with view angles. Among them, IPS (In Plane Switching) mode LCD devices are currently under mass production. An IPS mode LCD device has at least a pair of electrodes that are arranged parallel to each other in a pixel and generates horizontal electric fields that are substantially parallel with a substrate, which allows liquid crystal molecules to be aligned on the plane.
However, the above-mentioned IPS mode LCD device causes static electricity on the surface of the glass substrate, and the static electricity generates electric fields in the direction perpendicular to the LCD panel. Accordingly, the horizontal electric fields on the liquid crystal layer are distorted by the vertical electric fields and the horizontal electric fields applied to the liquid crystal layer are not completely in parallel with the LCD panel. If the horizontal electric fields are not in parallel with the LCD panel, the liquid crystal molecules on the liquid crystal layer are not rotated on the same plane, thus causing the deterioration of the LCD device.
In the above-mentioned LCD devices of various modes, light incident from the outside or emitted from the inside is reflected on the surface of the LCD device, and this lowers the LCD device quality and causes the LCD device to be easily damaged due to external impacts, thereby lowering the reliability.